


看门狗（连载11）

by shadownini



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadownini/pseuds/shadownini





	看门狗（连载11）

看门狗（11）

“告诉你多少次了，不能轻举妄动，现在看看！你老爹还要给你办的蠢事儿擦屁股！sucker！” 皮尔斯一把拽下西服外套仍在沙发上，脸上的肉也拧在一块儿。

“fucking bitch！上次要不是有伤，我夜里就可以过去宰了他...”

皮尔斯气急败坏地回头扇了皮特一个耳光，用手指着他的鼻子，“你个蠢货！上次你要是露面早就被干掉了。眼光放长远点，办事之前动动你的脑子！”

“他算个什么东西！一个卖屁股的婊子！要是没有Steve他早就被我的人干死了。” 皮特擦着嘴角的血痕。

“你也知道他是Steve的人，那你就应该把脑筋动到Steve身上！Steve倒了谁还能保得住他。” 皮尔斯走到窗前若有所思地看着Steve的车从拐角处转弯消失。

“他倒了我们找谁合作？” 皮特重重地坐进沙发里。

“我可没打算合作。Steve在东海岸的势力暂时撼动不了，但你老爹有的是办法，我要的是整个东海岸。西海岸那边的人你联系上了吗？” 

皮特给老爹倒了一杯酒，晃着水晶酒杯走了过来，“搞定了。等你扳倒了Steve那天，记得把那个贱人留给我。”

“跟你老爹多学着点儿，混球。” 皮尔斯笑着接过酒。

 

James从帮Steve打开车门，到自己也坐进去关好门，都没有说话。

司机开车缓缓拐了弯儿，皮尔斯的府邸消失在后视镜里。

Steve自己点了根烟慢慢抽着，扶着脑袋看着James，笑着把烟气吹了过去。

James扭过头盯着Steve看了一眼，气得咬住牙根。右手使劲松开了西服的领带，拽了两把就把领带摘了下来，“Steve先生，您答应过的。”

Steve摸着自己的胡渣，并不认同，“我当时可没答应你，宝贝儿。更何况把人揍坏了的可是你，气得皮尔斯连谈话都终止了。”

“You're a punk！跟他妈我有什么关系？我那是应激反应，雇佣兵都这德行！” James一下有点急了，坐直了身子。

“Jerk，替你出口气，你就这么回报我。” Steve笑着把嘴里的烟一下子塞到James嘴里，James想也没想就叼在嘴里吸着。

“我不用您替我出气，Steve先生，我说过我不是特殊的。现在这种局面，您打算怎么办？” James把左手的绷带紧了紧。

“我一开始就没打算跟皮尔斯合作，要不是为了揍他儿子，今天我不会出面。Bucky你虽然聪明，但是有的事未必看得明白。” Steve说着从车座底下摸出一把柯尔特手枪，递给了James。

不用明示，James就接过手枪开始擦拭，他已经习惯帮Steve擦枪。

“你以为皮特干的事他老爹不知道？没有他老爹的默许谁敢替他卖命。” 

短时间的沉默让车厢里显得像一部黑白默剧，不时能听到轮胎压着马路上石子的声音。

“这么说，我们跟皮尔斯撕破脸开干了对吗？” James擦完了手枪，在手里转着圈的练习板机，子弹没上膛。

“知道吗...你为了我出手的样子，真是该死的性感。” Steve抓住枪，停下了James手里的游戏。

“想看点儿更性感的吗？Steve 先生？” 说完James就抽出手枪，顺着Steve的胸膛一直滑到下体，目光也随着枪口移动，顶到位置的时候再抬起眼睛，笑着发出“boom”的一声，再收回枪对着黑洞洞的枪口假装吹气。

Steve一把关上了司机身后的玻璃窗，“看你揍人的样子，手好的差不多了？你在玩儿火，Bucky...” 然后就将James的身体压在椅座上。

“shit，Steve先生......别......别在车里啊......”James的脑子还没断线，低声提醒着。

“太迟了，还从没有人敢拿枪对着我。” Steve强势地压着James，一只手不停地游走在他的上半身，“胆子不小。”

“我...我...我道歉，妈的......” James慌张地喘息着，他敢在车里挑逗Steve，但是没想过在这里发生什么。

“玻璃从外面看不透...车厢是隔音的。” Steve覆在James身上，他知道James已经动情了，一想起刚刚James凶狠的身手，心里变燃起欲火。他解开James的衬衫，一口咬住了胸口挺立的乳尖，含在口中品尝着。

James充满情欲，帮Steve解开自己衬衫最后的两枚扣子，“混蛋......啊......司机......还有人在呢......” 最后的几个字淹没在浓重的喘息里。

敏感的身体因为Steve而欲望情动，皮肤慢慢爬上了潮热的粉红色，Steve拉高James的手，压在头顶，欣赏着身下的肉体摩擦着自己，渴望着自己。

Steve拉开玻璃门的一条缝，对着前面两个保镖说：“把车停路边，你们下车守着。”转过身就看到James躺在后椅上扭着挣脱了衬衫最后的束缚。

“就这么急着当我的小婊子吗？” Steve低声在James耳边，说着脱下西服解开袖扣。

“别脱......Steve先生......万一有什么状况，我他妈可不想......让您光着屁股出去......” James突然用细长的手指勾住了Steve的袖口，传来了熟悉的体温，“我脱......我脱就好......。”

说完 James轻轻拉倒了Steve，又跨坐在他大腿上，把头靠在Steve胸口，然后整个人软了下去，跪在Steve的大腿之间。

James舔着嘴唇，拉开Steve的西服裤子的拉链，用手拉出来Steve硬挺的下体，粗长的肉棒啪的弹出来打在James脸上，蹭上了湿润的液体。

Steve玩味地靠着椅背，看着James，用他刚刚为自己卖命的拳头上下撸动自己的阴茎，脸色潮红，最后James用脸蹭了蹭他的下体，闭着眼睛舔湿了自己的嘴唇，低下头含住。

情欲难耐的Steve一只手轻轻爱抚着James的头发，然后慢慢地将身体向上推。他感觉的出来James并没有口交的经验，一种喜悦的快感又涌上心头。

James只会缓慢的吞吐进出，凉凉的牙齿和炙热的舌尖交替摩擦着口中的巨物。Steve抽气喘息着，抗拒着自己想要猛烈抽插的欲望，James漂亮的脸蛋就在胯下主动为自己口交，液体顺着他的嘴角微微溢出。

“Bucky...你知道你在做什么吗...” Steve只是轻轻按摩着James的头，该死的他恨不得使劲把他按到底。

James呻吟了几声便抽了出来，靠着Steve的大腿根慢慢眨着睫毛，“用嘴含着你的老二......” 说完又轻轻用嘴唇贴上去上下移动。

“那是什么？”  
Steve在欲望中眯着眼看向James背后，拉着他的肩膀按在沙发上。

James趴着故意耸起蝴蝶骨，撑着胳膊，微抬起头，笑着问身后的Steve：“...纹身，Scott先生带我去的。喜欢吗？”

Steve用手指顺着James的脊椎轻触，鲜红色的一排字母竖着从上而下，贯穿后腰，最后的L倾斜着蔓延而下，末梢探进臀瓣。

Steve一把拽下James已经解开的裤子，露出了微翘的屁股，他抓住James挺立的下体，一边用手指伸进扩张，一边啃食着James的耳垂。

“宝贝儿...你他妈的会害死我......” Steve将舌尖伸进耳廓。

“啊...谁他妈要害死你...啊...操...滚蛋......” James前后的欲望一起袭来，激得双腿跪着微微打颤。

“再骂一句我就操废你！”  
Steve强忍住欲望，深深地吻着James的后颈。

“fuck......你混蛋......啊......shit” James咬牙切齿地骂着，声音嘶哑，“卑鄙...妈的...Steve......”

Steve抽出手指，抬起James的屁股，使劲地打了上去，“啪”的一声，“给我闭嘴！” 然后将自己火热的下体挤进臀瓣间的穴口。

“你混蛋......啊......” James猛地挺起身，又被Steve使劲按了下去，“唔...该死...慢点......太快了......”

Steve看着身下被扒光的肉体，每一次撞击都攻击着最敏感的地方，不给James喘气的机会。

“骂啊，你不是很能骂吗？Bucky？...”说着就狠狠地抽动着，发出淫靡的皮肤接触的抽插声。

“mother...fucker......Steve......啊......恩啊......使劲......”  
James看不到Steve 的脸，但身体感受着他强烈的力量，他跪趴在后椅上感受着惊人硬度的阴茎越来越快，烫的厉害，摩擦在他身体最深处。真他妈要被干死了。

眩晕之极，James用右手向后伸，摸索着拉住Steve的裤子，紧紧地攥在手里，仿佛这是他唯一能抓在手里的彼岸。

Steve看着身下的人开始没有意识的迷醉，断断续续的呻吟声在喘息之间，心软地放慢了速度，套弄着James的前身。

两人早已弄湿了椅套，车厢里弥漫开令人窒息的危险。

 

红灯让皮特的汽车停在路面上，他摇下后车窗看着眼熟的黑色轿车。这他妈不是Steve的车吗，怎么停在这儿。

Steve透过车窗看到了那张该死的脸，他弯下身一边继续缓慢而有力的律动，一边在喘息的James耳边轻轻呢喃：“宝贝儿，我看到皮特的车了......想让我为你教训他吗......”

James呻吟迷茫间听懂了Steve的话，他抬头吻住Steve的下巴，颤抖的声音说：“不需要。” 

然后继续吻着Steve的嘴唇，左手按住车窗玻璃控制钮。车窗缓慢地降下了一半，外面的杂音猛地闯了进来。

皮特正疑惑地看着车窗，突然看着后车窗缓缓得降下一半。通过窗口正好看到Steve的轮廓隐约在黑暗里，看起来并无异常。

皮特挑起眉毛正准备怒视离去，只见一只纤细潮粉的手从车窗口伸出，露出手腕，狠狠地对着自己比了个中指。

绿灯亮起，瞬间明白在发生什么的皮特气得怒火中烧，摇上车窗丢下一句“bitch”，扬尘而去。

 

听到车鸣远去James立刻关好车窗，满意地咬住下嘴唇，细汗密布全身。

“你真是我致命的小婊子...宝贝儿你知道你有多辣......”  
Steve爱不释手地摸着James光洁的大腿和后臀，双手握住他的腰，牢牢地锁住他，并不打算放过他，大力地挺弄着红肿的穴口，“刚才怎么不怕人听见了！”

“啊......唔...不怕...我不出声......听不见......” James因为激烈的抽插突然握紧拳头。

“可是我怕......”  
Steve惩罚性的啃咬住James的唇，下身和舌头同时深深地探进James身体深处，拉出津津银丝。

Steve搂紧脱得光光的身体，揉进怀中，吻着他背后的纹身，用手摸着纹身探进的尾骨，从上到下每个鲜红的字母。

F  
a  
i  
t  
h  
f  
u  
l

不只是情欲，锁住Steve的还有迷恋。汁水四溅中两人紧紧交缠，不断索取也为对方不断献上自己。  
攀上巅峰的一刻，James含住Steve的手指轻轻说：“射进来......”

Steve一个挺入，浓稠炙热的液体射进James身体里，感受着James在自己手心里的释放。

 

“fuck......又他妈要被人笑死了......” 喘息片刻James被Steve搂在身下，皱着眉头。

“谁让你做了我的bitch，Bucky...…”


End file.
